


Ценный клиент

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: А ведь Веномус действительно очень ценный клиент. **Самый**.[Альтернативное развитие восемнадцатой серии: Веномус остаётся ночевать у Боксмэна]
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ценный клиент

**Author's Note:**

> соавтор: grau-rot

  
Боксмэн ворочается в постели не в состоянии уснуть. 

Матрас кажется излишне мягким, одеяло чересчур тяжёлым, а биение собственного сердца просто оглушительным. И дело вовсе не в том, что Веномус остался ночевать у него в доме, чтобы не терять время и с утра лично убедиться в надлежащем качестве «товара». Лорд вспоминает неожиданную интимность, с которой Профессор дотронулся до его губ, спокойную уверенность его взгляда; он чувствует, как на щеках проступает румянец. 

Смехотворно до абсурда, но ему тяжело смотреть в глаза биоинженера дольше пары секунд. Каждый раз его окутывает неконтролируемое смущение. Боги, он чуть не умер от счастья, когда Веномус предложил ему свои объятия. Если бы не эта противная мелюзга, то его эйфория продлилась бы намного дольше. 

Все его сознание начинают заполнять детали, составляющие образ Веномуса: низкий завораживающий голос, приятный запах одеколона, азартные искры в чёрных глазах, небольшая щетина, которая кажется колючей на вид. Но он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы прижаться своей мягкой щекой к его твёрдой и жёсткой, ощутить, как маленькие грубые волоски впиваются в кожу.

Он то и дело прокручивает перед своим мысленным взором момент, когда Веномус признаётся, что хотел разорвать сотрудничество. И потом неловко потирает шею, восхищаясь мощностью нового оружия. Эта пушка была сконструирована его разумом за считанные секунды, когда его одолел гнев, и всё стало неважным. Кроме желания отомстить. Это вышло случайно, при другом исходе он мог потерять Веномуса, и возможно навсегда. А ведь он такой ценный клиент! 

Лорд корит себя за свои постоянные срывы, трату сил на уничтожение Плазы. По сути, он действительно в последнее время только и делает, что высылает роботов, созданных под копирку, наблюдая, как огромный ящик падает с неба, которое на мгновение окрашивается лиловым, и начинается битва. В которой его создания, никчёмные дети, всегда проигрывают.

Уничтожение Плазы... Вот оно! Кто подумает, что атака на город произойдет в ночное время суток? Правильно, никто! 

Остатки сонливости покидают Боксмэна, он резко срывается с постели и прямо в пижаме чуть ли не вприпрыжку бежит в мастерскую, нужно «разбудить» детей, заряда им хватит, или, может, придумать что-то новое. Радость и восторг перекрывают остальное, о чем хочется и не хочется думать одновременно. Всё, что стоит перед глазами — удивлённые лица горожан, паника, а затем разрушенные, опустевшие дома и вздымающиеся к небу серые облака.

Пробегая мимо кухни, краем глаза Боксмэн замечает тонкую полоску света под дверью. Какого черта, он же запретил роботам появляться на кухне после одиннадцати! Он терпеть не может, когда его приказы нарушают, но зато теперь есть, на кого выпустить пар. Поэтому, придав своему лицу самое грозное выражение, Боксмэн, открыв дверь с ноги, вваливается в кухню с криком:

— Сейчас вы у меня получите!

Он дёргается, как пойманный в манок зверёк, когда видит перед собой вовсе не роботов, посмевших нарушить режим, а Веномуса, который смотрит на него, как на идиота, приподняв тёмную бровь и неторопливо погрузив в рот ложку с мёдом. 

Этот жест на некоторое время выбивает почву из-под ног и без того растерянного Лорда, в голове которого тут же встает вопрос, какой должно быть сладкий вкус теперь у губ Профессора. 

Когда он наконец-то понимает, что слишком долго неосознанно глазеет на рот Веномуса, его накрывает новая волна стыда, щёки горят так, что ему кажется, что по цвету они стали такими же, как его роботизированный глаз. С усилием сглотнув, он выдавливает из себя:

— Извините, я думал, что это...

Договорить он не в силах, потому что Веномус подходит к нему и нависает над его крошечной фигуркой, со всеми привилегиями, даваемыми его высоким ростом. 

— Я не думал, что вы будете против, если я воспользуюсь вашей кухней. Ужин сорвался, а я терпеть не могу спать на голодный желудок, понимаете?

Но Боксмэн уже ничего не понимает, потому что мёд с ложки падает на его щеку, а Профессор, закатив глаза и пробормотав: «простите», стирает сладкую дорожку пальцем, который после облизывает с невозмутимым видом.

— Не самая лучшая идея есть сладкое на ночь. Но я больше ничего не нашёл. Почти все продукты испорчены. Видимо, это компания героев постаралась, — при этом Веномус презрительно сощуривает глаза, а потом ухмыляется, очевидно вспоминая, как эти герои красиво вылетели из здания. — Я обнаружил мёд, и решил сделать пирог из остатков муки. Вы же не против? Могу поделиться, когда закончу, вряд ли я осилю так много. 

Веномус говорит еле слышно, или, возможно, Боксмену так кажется из-за пульсации крови в ушах. Лорд с всё ещё пунцовым лицом несколько долгих мгновений смотрит на Профессора, забывая при этом даже мигать, Веномус отвечает ему пристальным взглядом тёмных, как ночное небо, глаз и какой-то кривоватой, несколько зловещей улыбкой, которая обнажает острые зубы. 

Боксмен понимает, что пауза слишком затянулась и, усилием воли заставив себя оттаять, начинает говорить в своей обычной манере, нервно посмеиваясь и почёсывая затылок, там, где металлическая пластина, и зуд на самом деле не может возникнуть в любом случае. 

— Ох, нет, благодарю... Это повредит моей фигуре, я стараюсь сидеть на диете, не ем ночью... Да и не хочется... Но вы можете воспользоваться всем, что есть на этой кухне... Я не против.

— Даже Вами? — спрашивает Веномус, глухо посмеиваясь.

После этого вопроса Боксмэну кажется, что плотина, которая более или менее удерживала его сознание от вторжения неуместных мыслей, ломается. И его накрывает жаркая волна: такое чувство, будто кожа плавится изнутри, он не может полноценно вздохнуть, а сердце, похоже, ускакало куда-то в горло, и сейчас он им подавится.

— Я имел в виду вашу помощь в приготовлении пирога. Да, и не скромничайте. Когда Вы стреляли из пушки, я видел, какие мышцы скрываются под всей этой Вашей внешней мягкостью, — спокойно добавляет Веномус, обводя контур фигуры Лорда ложкой, делая вид, что не замечает его реакции.

«Он разглядывал мой торс» и «Он просто хочет, чтобы я помог ему с готовкой, успокойся», — две мысли одинаково ярко отражаются на корке подсознания Боксмена в этот момент, и он решает, что просто необходимо сосредоточиться на второй.

Мог ли он подумать, что способен испытывать такое... волнение. Он всегда презирал всю эту дружбу, взаимопомощь и прочие вещи. И вот готов обменять время, которое мог потратить на уничтожение Плазы, на то, чтобы печь пирог с Профессором. 

«Это всё потому, что Веномус очень ценный клиент!» — решает для себя Боксмен. — «А всё это нервное возбуждение, которое возникает рядом с ним, ничто иное, как восхищение его злодейской ипостасью».

— Итак... что Вы решили? — спрашивает Веномус, наклонив голову набок, внимательно наблюдая за Боксмэном, всё ещё улыбаясь. 

Тот чувствует, что терпение Профессора на исходе. И Лорду не хочется его раздражать. 

Боксмэну сложно справиться с собственным телом, не смотря на все самоуговоры. У него есть ответ на вопрос Веномуса, но он боится, что если откроет свой рот, оттуда вырвется писк. 

_Нужно успокоиться! Пара глубоких вдохов._

— Да! — наконец выдавливает Лорд, и вместе с этим коротким ответом, звенящим в воздухе, к нему приходит облегчение: он смог это сделать и не испортил момент.

— Отлично. И я как раз собирался найти фартук. Да, и Вам тоже понадобится. Где они у Вас лежат?

— Фартуки? Зачем? — Лорд нервически посмеивается, лихорадочно теребя зелёную прядь «куриной» лапой.

Потому что на всех его фартуках есть дурацкие надписи, которые обычно очень веселят и позволяют почувствовать себя лучше, поднимая настроение; но конкретно сейчас ему за них стыдно. Он надеется, что они обойдутся без передников, и поэтому не спешит отвечать на вопрос.

— Я не хочу запачкаться, у меня нет сменной одежды, да и Вы... в пижаме. Вам в ней еще спать. Впрочем, как хотите, но мне он нужен. Немедленно, — Веномус нахмуривается, на его лице проступает грозовое недовольство из-за того, что его задание не выполняют сразу.

Боксмэн, видя это, с неохотой плетётся в сторону кладовки и берёт там два первых попавшихся, которые лежат сверху. И так же медленно, растягивая время, возвращается назад. При этом уговаривая себя, что это будет даже интересно: посмотреть на Профессора в фартуке с надписью типа «Я король кухни!». Да и в самом деле, что такого ужасного в этих фразах? Может, он действительно перегибает палку.

Он вручает белый сверток Веномусу, но уже через минуту проклинает себя, смотря на надпись «Адски горяч». Это СЛИШКОМ. Словно кто-то сверху издевается над ним, решив продемонстрировать закон вселенской подлости во всей красе. Только бы Профессор не подумал, что он специально выбрал для него именно этот передник. Лорду хочется провалиться сквозь землю от осознания неловкости ситуации. 

Веномус только слегка улыбается, читая надпись, а затем надевает фартук, послав Боксмэну хитрый взгляд. 

Лорд пытается быстро проделать тоже самое, снова ругаясь про себя, когда из его свертка выпадает шоколадка (дети постарались, прячут для него приятные сюрпризы по всему дому); подняв её и чувствуя себя совершенно глупо, он читает надпись на переднике, который достался ему: «Поцелуй повара». Час от часу не легче!

— Позднее возможно... — пробежавшись по Боксмэну взглядом, Веномус дарит ему дьявольскую улыбку. — Или будет слишком сладко? 

— Ч-что? — Лорд даже отступает на шаг. Действительность плывет, слишком нереальными кажутся такие изречения Профессора.

— Возможно, позднее натрем немного шоколада для посыпки, — Веномус указывает на плитку в руках Лорда; и непонимающе пожимает плечами, мол, а что Вы подумали? 

—А... Да... Шоколад... Конечно, — Боксмэн выдыхает с облегчением, сам не понимая, чего он так испугался. Не мог Профессор говорить это про надпись на его фартуке. Да, и читать его мысли о сладких губах до этого он тоже не мог.

Пока Веномус изучает шкафчик на наличие в нём соды, Боксмэн бочком отходит к ящику, в котором у него припрятан сидр. Обстановка слишком напряжённая. Он не понимает Веномуса, ему кажется, или тот с ним флиртует? Или же всё это его разыгравшееся воображение? Достав бутылку и пару раз отхлебнув, он резко салютует повернувшемуся к нему Профессору: 

— Надо добавить сидр в корж! 

— Мы же готовим пирог, а не торт, — Веномус с подозрением разглядывает Боксмэна, — Мне кажется, Вы добавили сидр в себя.

— Немного, зато теперь я гораздо продуктивнее.

И это правда, Боксмэн чувствует себя менее скованным рядом с Веномусом и быстрее включается в работу. Они действуют слаженно. Пока Профессор растапливает мёд, Лорд смешивает ингредиенты для теста. Пока один придает форму получившейся массе, другой собирает крошки для обсыпки. И все это время они даже общаются, действительно общаются, можно сказать, на равных, без раздражения у одного и волнения у другого. 

Правда, иногда Боксмэн незаметно прикладывается к бутылке, но сути дела это не меняет. Они обсуждают самые распространённые среди злодеев темы; в основном, конечно, проблемы, которые возникают из-за героев; они, с одной стороны, мешают, но без них мир будет не таким интересным и ярким. Веномус оговаривается, что лучше всего попытаться разрушить их изнутри. Однако подробностей Боксмэну он так и не раскрывает. 

В результате через час их совместных усилий пирог оказывается в духовке. Лорд после последнего неудачного раза решил отказаться от запекания чего-либо на углях в печи.

Боксмэн склоняется к таймеру на плите, пытаясь отрегулировать нужную температуру. И на секунду зависает, когда чувствует, что Веномус, подойдя к нему сзади, делает вид, что разглядывает их кулинарный шедевр сквозь прозрачное стекло, немного нагнувшись. 

Запах одеколона окутывает Лорда, слишком приятный и слишком желанный. Боксмэну даже кажется, что он трезвеет, и смущение вместе с паникой возвращаются к нему.

— Слишком горячо, — тихим низким голосом произносит Профессор практически в ухо Лорда. 

— Что? — нервно сглатывает Боксмэн, вцепляясь в ручку так, что костяшки болеют на глазах.

Веномус склоняется еще ниже, их лица оказываются на одном уровне. И Боксмэн готов поклясться, что сейчас он умрёт, расплавится в черноте прожигающих его насмешливых глаз.

— Я говорю, что температура слишком высокая, — многозначительно хмыкнув, Веномус хлопает Боксмэна по плечу, чуть отодвигая, и ставит ручку на нужную температуру.

Лорд неверяще трясёт головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Однако Веномус не спешит разгибаться. И Боксмен вновь оказывается в плену цепкого взгляда, когда снова смотрит на Профессора.

— У нас неплохо получается взаимодействовать. Думаю, я готов к более тесному сотрудничеству. А Вы?

Глаза Веномуса сияют каким-то детским азартом, будто он предлагает киборгу слетать с ним на луну. И Боксмэн понимает, что тот ждёт от него какого-то слова или действия. Поразительная, невозможно прекрасная реальность вдруг открывается перед ним. Ничто не испортит эту ночь, он может что угодно, даже улететь на луну. Если Профессор того пожелает. Клиент всегда прав. А ведь Веномус действительно очень ценный клиент. _Самый_. 

И Боксмэн, чувствуя, что глупое сердце почти вырывается из груди, отвечает: 

— Я согласен.  



End file.
